


Heir

by Kitty Rainbow (KittyRainbow)



Category: Artemis Fowl - Colfer
Genre: Birth, Drabble, Gen, Personal Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-21
Updated: 2006-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyRainbow/pseuds/Kitty%20Rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timmy is about to become a father for the first time. He knows the child will bring great changes to his life, but he starts to realise he must make changes of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heir

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my [May 2006 Personal Challenge](http://kittyrainbow.livejournal.com/218888.html): prompt 07, _"new"_.

The racket coming from the ward worried Timmy. No wonder they'd insisted he stay outside. Poor Angeline – but such a sweet reward.

A child! A new beginning. He had to change, he had to leave this business, to be a proper father – he had to allow this child to be totally different from him. To not be a criminal.

He paced frantically round the corridor. Names! They'd hardly discussed that yet... Nicholas? Alexander?

Then the nurse was calling. He rushed in, straight to his wife's side.

"Your son." Angeline beamed. "Now, don't argue – we're calling him Artemis."

A new beginning...


End file.
